Fire and Ice
by UnalignedSuccubus
Summary: One-shot Valkubus smut. Tamsin and Bo play a game of pool after deciding that simply playing for money is boring. Be sure to drop me a review if you like it.


Fire and Ice

**_A/N: Three things. One-shot, Valkubus and smut. Enjoy!_**

They had been looking at each other all night, stolen glances here and there, little smiles. To Tamsin it felt like every time she looked over at Bo, the Succubus was looking at her. Things had been a little weird between them since the Yule party. At the time Tamsin figured Bo wouldn't remember anything so kissing her didn't seem to be that big a deal. It had been something that Tamsin had wanted to do literally since the moment she met Bo, but had never really had the guts to do it. As far as she was concerned Bo would never feel the same way as she did, so to save herself from looking like a total idiot she kept it all bottled up. What better time to do something that you might regret than when the other person isn't going to remember. But Bo did remember. And that kiss wasn't the only one they shared that night. The second kiss had been a bit weird for Tamsin because it nearly came with a confession of just how she felt. The third kiss had been all Bo. And it had driven Tamsin mad. She had wanted nothing more than for it to continue.

"Damn time loop…" Tamsin said.

"What was that?" Dyson asked.

Tamsin mentally kicked herself; she had let her mind wander beyond her control and had actually said it out loud.

"Nothing," Tamsin said, "just thoughts running away with themselves again. My shot?"

"Yeah…" Dyson replied.

Tamsin confused him at the best of times before her re-birth, after it he just couldn't figure her out. At times she was her usual, cold, snarky self. Other times, mainly when she was around Kenzi or Bo she seemed more open, caring, warmer even. She certainly wasn't the partner he remembered and it was taking time for him to adjust. His old partner or not she could still kick his ass at the table.

As Tamsin sank the 8-ball, again, she smiled and looked at Dyson.

"My round wolf-junk?" she asked.

"I thought the loser always got the drinks." Dyson replied.

"Well I'm feeling generous," Tamsin said, "Brewski?"

"Sure, why not." Dyson said.

"Rack 'em up," Tamsin said, walking towards the bar, "double or quits cause I think Trick will want to lock up soon."

Dyson started setting up the table again as Tamsin ordered the drinks.

"What can I get you?" Trick asked.

"Er, vodka for me and a Brewski for the wolf." Tamsin replied.

Trick nodded slightly and walked away to get the drinks. Tamsin could feel Bo looking at her. She could feel the Succubus's eyes travelling the length of her body. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, as Bo tilted her head a little as her eyes travelled back up Tamsin's body. Tamsin couldn't help but bite her lip slightly. She smiled as Kenzi cleared her throat.

"You know Bo, I'm pretty sure if you wanted to undress her, she'd give you a hand." Kenzi said.

Trick brought the drinks over to Tamsin.

"Much appreciated Trickster." Tamsin said, using the name she had picked up off Kenzi.

Tamsin turned and walked back to the pool table, not even looking at Bo, yet Bo couldn't keep her eyes off the Valkyrie. For Bo, this was like a form of mental torture. The third kiss with Tamsin at the Yule party had set a fire burning somewhere in the deepest recesses of her senses, somewhere deep within her. She had wanted nothing more than to follow the Valkyrie when she walked away from the car that night. She had guessed that Tamsin would be a pretty good kisser, but she didn't quite think she'd be that good. They say a kiss can take your breath away, well that one certainly did. Bo turned around on the stool, her back facing the bar, her elbows propped on the bar, her eyes on Tamsin.

"Oh you've got it bad…" Kenzi said.

Bo didn't respond, she didn't even let Kenzi know if she'd actually heard her.

"BoBo…" Kenzi said, waving her hand in front of Bo's eyes.

"Sorry, what?" Bo asked, looking at Kenzi.

"Never mind wonder-snatch," Kenzi replied, with a laugh and a shake of her head, "you just enjoy the view…"

"She drives me insane Kenzi…" Bo said, looking back at the table just in time to see Tamsin taking a shot, "my inner Succubus just wants to…"

"I don't need to know." Kenzi said with a laugh.

"Neither do I…" Trick said, walking away before he heard anymore.

x-x

Dyson caught Bo looking over at the table again, he'd figured out pretty early on in the evening that she wasn't looking at him.

"Bo is checking you out again…" he said to Tamsin.

"Don't get all jealous on me dude," Tamsin said, "She's probably just hungry."

Dyson had seen Bo hungry, and this wasn't hungry.

"You never did tell me what happened at the Yule party." Dyson said.

"You mean when you were upstairs playing besties with the good doctor?" Tamsin asked.

"Now who's jealous." Dyson said with a laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself D," Tamsin said, "you never rated that highly on my list."

He could tell from her tone that she was joking. They had got pretty close while they were working together. The guys at the station always thought they were sleeping together, but Tamsin never saw Dyson like that. Sure he was cute enough, but facial hair and waistcoats had never been Tamsin's thing. Dyson would be lying if he said he'd not thought about it, especially after she kissed him in the boxing ring, but that thought vanished quickly from his mind. His relationship with Tamsin was more one of a caring friend, even a brother figure, he couldn't use big brother when thinking in terms of Tamsin, as she was older than him after all.

"Dude I can see the smoke coming out of your ears, you're thinking too hard." Tamsin said, potting yet another ball.

Bo looked on as Tamsin beat Dyson with ease, yet again. The wolf really was a sucker for punishment, Bo couldn't actually remember a time when he had beaten Tamsin.

"And I think we're done." Tamsin said.

"Guys," Bo said, "do you feel like a quick game of doubles?"

Tamsin looked over at Bo.

"No can do tonight," Dyson said, "I've got to shoot off, we're working on a big case at the moment."

"I'll pass too…" Kenzi said.

"You and me Valkyrie?" Bo asked, standing up and walking over to the table.

"You want me to kick your ass Succubus?" Tamsin asked in reply.

"If…" Bo said, walking very close to Tamsin, before taking the cue off Dyson, "you can."

"Oh it is so on." Tamsin replied, setting the table up.

"What are we betting?" Bo asked, "I mean playing for cash just seems a little… _boring_."

Tamsin smirked.

"Name your stakes." She said, placing the white ball down on the table.

"Okay…" Bo said, walking to the head of the table where Tamsin was standing, Tamsin backed up slightly, "if I win…"

Bo leant over the table to break. At that moment Tamsin realised she hadn't stepped back far enough, meaning that she and Bo were pretty much touching. She took an involuntary deep breath, which cause Bo to smile slightly.

"I get to kiss you again." Bo said, breaking, before standing up and turning to Tamsin.

"And if I win?" Tamsin asked.

Bo smirked as Tamsin's aura spiked, this was going to be so easy.

"Your bet your stakes Valkyrie." She replied, stepping a little closer to Tamsin.

Tamsin knew exactly what Bo was doing, and two could play at that game.

"If I win," Tamsin said, stepping closer to Bo, "I get to find out if you were telling the truth about not wearing underwear."

With that Tamsin stepped past Bo to take her shot, as Bo looked at her, biting her bottom lip slightly, Tamsin knew her words had the desired effect. Smiling to herself she easily potted the ball.

Dyson had got as far as the bar on his mission to head home. He laughed as Kenzi shook her head at the girls' stakes.

"They should just so bump uglies already." Kenzi said.

"As much as it freaks me out," Dyson said, "I'm pretty much inclined to agree."

"That's because you're a pervert Wolf-Man, a pervert." Kenzi said laughing.

x-x

The game had consisted of more flirting than actually playing. The Dal had pretty much emptied out by the time they were down to the last ball. 8-ball on Tamsin's shot.

"I really should get going." Dyson said, downing his drink and picking up his jacket.

"I'm heading off too," Kenzi said, "I have a really strange feeling that I'll be staying at Hales…"

"Do you want a lift?" Dyson asked.

"Sure thing dude," Kenzi said, "you know I love your bike."

"Bo, we're leaving." Dyson called over to the table.

"Yeah…" Bo said, her eyes never leaving the ice green ones that were looking back at her, "see you tomorrow."

Kenzi realised as they were leaving that she and Dyson had been the last people there, other than Tamsin and Bo, she couldn't help but feel slightly amused as she watched Trick take a look over at the table before heading downstairs.

"So it all comes down to one ball…" Bo said, running her fingers down the side of the table.

"All the best games do." Tamsin replied.

Tamsin lined up the shot, tempted to miss it just so the game would continue. She didn't know which game she was enjoying more, the game of pool or the game that she and Bo were playing. When she was sure the ball would go in she lifted her eyes from the white ball to Bo. Never taking her eyes off the Succubus as the 8-ball went in the corner pocket. She stood up slowly.

"Good game." She said to Bo.

"You too…" Bo replied, not talking about the game of pool.

Bo walked over to Tamsin and took the cue off her, their hands brushing as she did. She saw Tamsin's aura spike again, the Valkyrie was playing a good game at looking like she was keeping her cool, but Bo could see beyond just the physical side of it. She put the cues back and turned around to see Tamsin picking up her jacket.

"Going somewhere?" Bo asked.

"It's getting late." Tamsin replied.

"But you won." Bo said.

Tamsin smirked as she walked over to Bo, leaning in close and whispering in her ear.

"But I didn't say when I was going to cash in my _winnings_…" she said.

Feeling Tamsin's breath on her ear, and the almost husky sound to the Valkyrie's voice made Bo shudder.

Backing away slightly, and being very pleased with the reaction she got, Tamsin smiled a little.

"Goodnight Bo…" she said.

x-x

The alley way where Tamsin had parked up her truck was pretty dark, there were no street lights, and the only light came from the side street where the Dal was situated. She heard the feet on the gravely surface of the road, with a quick mental calculation she figured it was Bo. Tamsin started to slow down as she approached her truck, the footsteps behind her speeding up slightly. As she put the key in the door she smirked a little as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Something I can help you with Succubus." She said, turning around to face Bo.

Bo didn't respond, she just pushed Tamsin backwards into the truck and crushed their lips together. The kiss was hungry, it was almost like they couldn't get enough of each other. Bo pulled Tamsin closer to her as their tongues battled for dominance. The Valkyrie unable to contain the moan that escaped her, as Bo pushed her harder into the truck.

Something within Tamsin snapped. She pushed herself, and Bo, away from the side of the truck, moving them round to the front. She lifted Bo up and sat her on the hood of the truck, the Succubus wrapping her legs around Tamsin's waist pulling her into her. Bo's hands went over the Valkyrie's shoulders and into her hair as Tamsin put her hands on Bo's waist and pulled her forwards a little. Bo had never been more thankful of choosing this night to wear a dress. She moaned slightly as she felt Tamsin's hands on her thighs. Tamsin backed out of the kiss breathlessly, looking into the deep brown eyes that looked back at her she smiled a little.

"Let's see if you're a Succubus who tells the truth…" Tamsin said, slowly pushing Bo's short dress up her thighs before slowly placing her hand on Bo's inner thigh.

The Succubus couldn't help but take a sharp intake of breath as Tamsin's hand travelled slowly up her thigh, the Valkyrie biting her lip slightly as Bo's eyes flash blue. What surprised her was they didn't stay blue, they quickly returned to the deep brown eyes she could spend all night looking into.

"Would you look at that…" Tamsin said, raising one eyebrow slightly as her hand reached its destination, "you were telling the truth."

Bo pulled Tamsin in for another kiss as the Valkyries skilled fingers entered her. Tamsin pushing deeply into Bo's already wet centre. Bo felt she was literally going to explode with that initial contact. She couldn't contain the moan as Tamsin added another finger, her tongue exploring Bo's mouth even more deeply. The entire night had been leading up to this and Bo could tell right away she wasn't going to be disappointed.

Tamsin started to kiss down Bo's neck as the Succubus began thrusting her hips toward her, finding the soft spot just above Bo's collar bone she bit down slightly, knowing the mark she left would be long gone once Bo fed.

"Fuck…" Bo said breathlessly, it coming out as more of a moan than an actual word.

Tamsin smiled a little, before moving her attention back to Bo's lips. As their tongues continued their battle Tamsin thrust harder into Bo, feeling the Succubus start to tighten around her fingers. She used the palm of her hand to add extra pressure, pushing Bo over the edge that she was so precariously perched on. Bo moaned into Tamsin's mouth as her whole world collapsed around her. Tamsin was expecting Bo to feed but she didn't. The Succubus just continued to kiss her as her world started to settle again. The kisses changing from hungry, lust filled ones into something softer, a little more passionate. Eventually Bo backed out of the kiss. She rested her forehead against Tamsins, trying to steady her breathing.

"Let's go home…" Bo said.

Tamsin kissed her again while lifting her off the hood of the truck. Breaking away from the kiss Tamsin took Bo's hand and walked her to the passenger side, leaning in to kiss her again, she opened the door. Smirking as Bo got in the truck, she closed the door. As she walked around the front of the truck she threw her keys in the air, catching them she couldn't help but think that tonight was going to be a good night.


End file.
